The Impossible Offer
by dreamscarred
Summary: What happens when John's lonely heart decides to accept the offer Randy left him that faithful night? Sequel to Just like old times. M/M SLASH foursome, please read the warnings at the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Impossible Offer

**Author: dreamscarred** and **candy_belle**

**Rating: **NC-17

**Serious Warnings: **hardsex, dark, blood, toy play, violence, dub-con, drugs, death, tissues maybe required eventually. I guess thats all the warnings.

**Pairing: **Randy Orton x John Cena x Cody Rhodes x Evan Bourne

**Summary: **What happens when John's lonely heart decides to accept the offer Randy left him that faithful night? Sequel to Just like old times

**Beta: **none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but we wish we did.

**Archived at : ** Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive

John gazed out at the pool the stars reflecting in the dark water's surface bring his drink to his lips. The loud music and noise of the post pay per view part at Randy's home blaring behind him. He sat on one of the lounge chairs drinking whiskey straight and fiddling with a cigar in the other hand in quiet contemplation.

It had be almost three months since that night with Randy, a night he played over and over in his mind wish it had never ended. He could still close his eyes and smell that scent of liquor, cigarettes, leather and sex, the smell of Randy Orton. He could also remember all the tears he had cried into the pillow Randy's head had been on when he woke up alone again.

John wanted Randy back so badly he was starting to see red every time he saw Randy in the locker room with one of his two boys. The terrible twins that hung off him as if they were super glued to him. John questioned their love for Randy, questioned if it was like his love for the tattooed man unwavering. Yes they had broken up both of them making mistakes but John was ready to push those mistakes behind him and reclaim his Viper no matter what, even if he had no choice but to share him with Cody and Evan.

Setting his drink on the stand John lit the cigar and puffed on it and pulled a crumpled note from his pocket. This note was John's ticket to win Randy back, a way to get his foot in the door. John read it over and over he had it committed to memory and tonight John was ready to accept the Viper's offer.

John's eyes lovingly read Randy's scrawl once more:

_iJohn,  
_

_Sorry baby I had to go my flight was going to leave in an hour. I know you wanted to wake up before I left but I don't think I could have handled that. I want to make you an offer. Anytime, anyplace, you, me and my boys we'll make it a night to remember._

_- Randy  
_

_P.S. It will only belong to you. Always./i_

John stroked the edge of the note. Over the last few months he must have looked at it thousands of times. Sighing softly he slid the note back into his wallet and leant back on the lounger. He closed his eyes actually grateful for the solitude the deserted pool area was offering. It was a solitude that was suddenly broken by a loud giggle followed by an all too familiar drawl calling, "Aww Angel you know I love the water!"

"No!" came back the slightly less familiar South African accent, "Matt no! I'm not skinny dipping at Orton's party."

"Angel," mewed Matt Hardy as he came into view dragging a playfully reluctant Justin Gabriel behind him."Now I know you love showing that body of yours off. What could be better than you dripping wet...damn I'd bet even Orton would give you a second look…"

"Matt, stop it," protested Justin with kittenish coyness. He ran his hands down Matt's chest then leaning in pressed a kiss to his lips, purring, "Maybe, I just need a little persuading."

"Oh sweetheart you don't...

John gave a loud cough and when Matt spun around he waved at them calling brightly, "Hey guys."

Justin blushed bowing his head while Matt just grinned at John. John grinned back calling, "Why don't I leave you guys to enjoy the pool alone."

He stood up, to all tense and purposes his usual happy jolly self but inside...inside he was dying. The sight of Matt with his young lover tore at his heart reminding him that once again he was totally and utterly alone.

John was probably the only single man at the party as he stepped through the glass doors he saw all the couples together laughing and dancing. No matter what group he went over to he would be the third or fifth wheel.

"Why the long face Johnny," John cringed it was the voice he wanted most of all but he wasn't ready for him yet.

"Nothing," He turned to face Randy who was alone.

"Don't give me that I know you to well," Randy walked closer to John so they could whisper in each other's ears without others hearing them. "Johnny baby, tell me what's wrong," Randy's voice was like velvet and made John weak in the knees.

"I found your note," John whispered bringing a smirk to Randy's lips.

"Anyplace, anywhere, any…" Randy didn't get to finish has Cody came whizzing by grabbing Randy's arm.

"Come on sexy let's dance," Randy gave John an apologetic look as Cody pulled him into the crowd of dancing couples.

"Yeah, anytime," John muttered noticing Randy's other lover Evan standing next to him watching everyone dance.

"Hey John," Evan smiled drinking a vodka cooler. "And no making fun of the cooler," Evan laughed giving John a wink. Randy might have left John alone again but this time at least he had provided some replacement company.

John grinned at the smaller man and deciding to test the waters he murmured,"Those two are really going for it."

"Yeah," grinned Evan watching his two loves dance in the centre of the room the two of them lost in each other's eyes, "They're having eye sex." He gave a little chuckle.

It was a chuckle that John heard but chose to interpret as a sigh. Leaning in he murmured, "Doesn't it hurt? Watching them together? Like that. Watching them just…be so...in..."

Evan frowned and glancing at John, he shrugged replying, "I don't know never really thought of it. I mean earlier when I was slow dancing with Randy Cody was just watching ..."

"You danced with Randy earlier?" asked John his heart sinking again. He'd hoped to find a kindred spirit in Evan another one of Randy's abandoned lovers but it seemed he was out of luck.

"Well yeah," grinned Evan totally blind to John's inner turmoil, "And when Cody and I were dancing together Randy was left on his own." He gave a little giggle adding, "Beside you can't dance as a threesome, you get all tangled up...we tried once..." he started to tell John all about it.

But John wasn't listening instead he was staring out onto the crowded dance area his eyes locked on the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world. And it was the one thing that continued to elude him.

Randy held Cody close to his body as they moved on the dance floor his hands wandering over Cody's back, his neck, his ass. Randy brushed his lips over Cody's ear letting his tongue snake out for a gentle lick. "Baby you look so intoxicating tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Cody kissed at Randy's neck.

"I need a favor baby, from you and puppy," Randy pulled Cody's hips hard against his rocking their clothed semi hard cocks together drawing a happy noise from Cody. Randy did it again, but it wasn't exactly for Cody or him. It was for John whose eyes he could feel locked on to them, knowing John want the offer.

"Anything for your Randy I'll make sure Evan plays," Cody pout asking for a venomous kiss which the Viper was all too willing to give. Randy laced his fingers in the back of Cody's hair deepening the kiss as their bodies moved to the music.

"I want a foursome," Randy smiled seeing that Cody did not seem overly shocked by the revelation. "You, Me, Evan and," Randy paused for a moment seeing Cody trying to figure out who the four was.

"Who, tell me," Cody asked seeing the somewhat soft look on Randy's face which told him it wasn't someone he wouldn't approve of.

"John."


	2. Chapter 2

Cody froze, forcing Randy to do the same. He started at him, blue eyes burning with an unreadable expression. Slowly he glanced over his shoulder and saw the proposed sexual partner chatting with Evan, the large man standing far too close for Cody liking. He looked back at Randy and snapped, "Why him?"

"Cody," soothed Randy fighting to stop his voice shaking, "Baby please, I need you and Puppy to... I need you both to…"

"To what? You're pimping us out?" asked Cody incredulously, "Is that it? "He gave an angry shake of his head and sniffed angrily, "I don't get it why?"

"Cody pleases," rumbled Randy catching hold of his lover's hand, "Baby please I need you to do this. I made John a promise that we..."

"You promised him?" exclaimed Cody,"What without asking us you were just..." Does Puppy know? Does Puppy know that the man standing next him has been promised a turn at fucking him?"

"Jesus Cody!" growled Randy, horrified by what Cody has thrown at him, "It's not like that. Is not like at all! You think I'd do that to you? I would never do that to you boys - you know that! Cody just calm down and listen to me!" growled Randy.

Evan frowned as he watched the heated discussion between his two lovers. Glancing at John he saw a strange almost sad smile flicker across Johns face and he could have sworn he heard John murmured,"Seems I was right - no one wants to be with me."

Frowning even more Evan stepped closer and nudging John with his shoulder he asked, "You okay? You look really sad. Anything I can help with?"

"No I'm fine I just need another drink," John gave a fake smile and walked away from Evan. The small man wanted to follow but knew he could perhaps better help by talking to Randy and Cody. Evan stepped on to the dance floor come up to his two lovers.

"Can we talk in some where private," Evan gripped both their arms pulling them off the dance. John watch from the drink table as Evan led Cody and Randy away into a side room shutting the door behind them. John to a slow sip of his drink pondering if it would be better to just leave the party instead of causing a problem between the three lovers.

"Randy, tell Evan what you just told me," Cody growled as Evan locked the door.

"I want a foursome with John," Randy spoke casually has Evan looked at him.

"To cheer him up?" Evan questioned. "He does seem really down."

"Evan you want to go along with this? Randy wants to whore us out to his best friend," Cody bitched.

"Neither of you need to have sex with John unless you want to," Randy put his hands on Cody's shoulders trying to calm him down. "You two can play with each other and I'll look after John."

"Wait you'll look after," Cody's mouth hung open has he realized want Randy was trying to say.

"You've had him before haven't you?" demanded Cody glaring angrily at Randy.

"Not exactly," chuckled Randy knowing Cody was in no mood to hear the exact dynamics of his relationship with John. He gave a little huff then replied slowly, "Look John and I were..." he stumbled over the word still unable to use the dread L word where John was concerned and after a gulp of air he continued, "We were close okay? And yes I've had sex with him, lots of sex but look this isn't what this is about."

"Then what is about?" snapped Cody sniffing angrily.

"It's about me trying to help an old friend realize he can be loved that he...that he isn't; alone that..."

"That you haven't abandoned him," finished Evan quietly.

Randy stared open mouthed at his small lover. He often forgot that under the cute exterior there was a razor sharp mind and a very astute man. He nodded faintly then flicked a glance a Cody and sighed. For all of Evan's intuition Cody was still railing about the idea of being pimped around.

Evan padded over and sliding his arms around Cody's waist he hugged his angry lover silencing him with a soft kiss. As Cody held him, Evan gave Randy a lopsided smile and murmured, "John kind of said something along those lines while you two were dancing. He told me…"

"He told you about the offer?" exclaimed Ready for some reason fear clutching at him.

"No he just murmured.." began Evan before frowning and looking randy straight in the eye and asking, "Told me about what offer?" asked Evan not liking the way Randy was looking him.

"Ah nothing," Randy quickly realizing John must have been saying he was lonely or something to Evan.

"Bullshit Randy you've already offered this foursome to John," Cody pulled Evan away from the Viper.

"Yeah kind of," Randy shoved his hands in his pockets. "You boys remember that night when I didn't come back to the room until dawn."

"You fucking bastard," Cody marched over to Randy and slapped him across the face.

"Cody let the man finish before you bitch slap," Evan had to pull the raging Cody back.

"No Evan, I probably deserved that," Randy rubbed his cheek. "I was with John. I was with him the whole night. He needed me and I," Randy took a deep breath. "I need him."

"I don't understand aren't we good enough Randy. Can't spread for us yet we can spread for you," Cody couldn't believe Randy had cheated on the two of them. "Cheater!"

"Cody calm down," Evan stroked Cody's arm. "Randy wasn't cheating."

"Um Evan hate to break with you having sex with someone other than your partners is cheating," Cody yelled the last word making Randy grimaced.

"Then he's been cheating on John with us the past two years," Evan poked Cody in the chest.

Cody and Randy both stared at the smaller man. He gave a faint smile and locking eyes with Randy he murmured, "Because you never really left him did you? I mean you moved on but you never…stopped with him…did you?"

Randy worried his lower lip. Evan's words stung despite being true. He glanced at Cody and saw nothing but anger and pain looking back at Evan – at his beautiful understanding even he saw hurt but understanding and that hurt almost more than Cody indignant anger. He sighed and rumbled, "No but… but that night was the first time in months that he and I had been anything more than friends."

The silence that followed was stifling. It was broken by Cody giving a loud sniff before slapping Randy across the face again hissing, "You cheating lying bastard!"

Evan dived forward getting between Cody and Randy pushing the angry young man away shouting, "Cody stop! Stop it! Just calm down…please?" he added with a note of desperation, "Please just calm down."

"No!" exclaimed Cody, "No I won't calm don't! So come on Randy - what was this offer you made if you didn't offer him a foursome? What the fuck did you offer?"

Evan turned looking up nervously at Randy asking softly, "Randy? What did you offer him?"

"I told him anytime, anywhere that the three of us would have a night to remember," Randy licked his lips. "That's all I said I never said he could touch either of you or what the night to remember would entail," Randy stroked Evan's hair and turned to Cody. "I would never force you to have sex with someone."

"No just let him be in on our sexual activities," Cody huffed starting to calm.

"Look Baby, Puppy," Randy pulled both his boys to him. "You don't even have to touch him. If you want I can just take him to the guest room and give him attention."

"No, I'll play," Evan smiled knowing that he want to help Randy make the large man sulking out in the main room smile again.

"Thank you Evan," Randy gave a soft kiss to Evan's lips rubbing his thumbs in circles over Evan's cheeks.

"Guess I'll help to make sure nothing happens that shouldn't," Cody folded his arms over his chest.

"Baby," Randy turned to Cody and pulled him into his arms locking eyes with the younger man. "Thank you," Randy did the same to Cody as Evan giving him a passionate kiss to show his gratefulness.

Outside John was slowly drinking himself into oblivion. He stared around the party getting more and more depressed as he saw the couples surrounding. Matt and Justin had reappeared – the younger man's hair plastered to his face, his neck covered in a serious of serious love bites. In the far corner Jericho was sitting with Mike, the two of them lost in some conversation probably unaware that they were sitting so close Mike was almost in Jericho's lap. To his left Jay and Adam were enjoying each other's company, indulging in a past time John missed so much – the simply pleasure of kissing a lover.

He sighed and downing his glass he staggered to the tablet to refill his glass. Just as he reached for the bottle of scotch another hand got their first. Following it up he saw the start of an all too familiar sleeve tattoo. Letting his eyes slide up the artistic work he slowly lifted his head until he was gazing forlornly into grey blue eyes he knew all too well.

"You want a refill?" asked Randy fighting to keep his voice neutral. John nodded and held his glass out. Randy filled it quickly then filled one for himself. Downing the contents in one go he winced as the alcohol hit the back of his throat then growled, "It's your call, Johnny. I meant what I said you, me and the boys the offers there if you want it."

John stared at him then as they were joined by the other two he looked at them in turn. Cody looked pissed off as hell the brilliant blue eyes burning with barely concealed anger. While Evan was smiling softly – almost sadly – at him, the dark chocolate eyes alive with soft compassion. Looking at Randy he took a sip of his drink then without thinking he just pointed and slurred, "Him...I want to fuck Evan."

"Not so loud John," Randy glanced around to see if any of the party goers had overheard John. Randy quickly shot a glare at Cody to keep his mouth shut. Randy could tell John was more than under the influence and once they had him upstairs Randy could convince him that John didn't want to fuck a puppy he wanted to fuck a viper.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," Evan smiled sheepishly taking Cody's hand to being leading the group towards the stairs. They walked up the staircase reaching the top.

"Boys go to our room and get things ready for our guest. I want to speak with him alone," Randy voice was flat and dead serious. The boys nodded and walked the rest of the way down the hall and Randy pulled John into a guest room.

"I want him Randy," John slurred as Randy kissed his cheek.

"I know but you need to listen to me if want to have at him. Cody's protective of him and didn't like my little bombshell of offering you this four some," Randy wrapped his arms around John nuzzling John's cheek. "You've got to get them begging for you, like you always make me beg for you cock," Randy grinded against John.

Leaning in Randy pressed his lips against John's mouth. For a moment John responded but then he frowned and pushing Randy away he shook his head slurring, "No...No can't...not you...can't do it again...I want him...I want Evan I want to…"

Randy pulled away and sighing he looked at his drunken friend and rumbled, "John, listen to me. You can't just demand Evan, okay...I…"

"You said anytime anywhere just the way I wanted it. Well I want him," exclaimed John poking Randy hard in the chest, "I want him, with you watching me…" hissed John angrily his emotions totally overriding his rational mind.

Randy searched his face then with growing dread he asked slowly,"Why? Why Evan?"

John gave a crocked smile then confessed,"Because I want to...I…" Randy slowly realized the hard look in john's eyes and swore.

Grabbing John's face between his hands he hissed, "John, listen to me please. Don't do this for revenge! Don't do this to hurt the boys. You can't take out your frustrations with me with us, not on them. You want to hurt someone hurt me. But don't you dare think of hurting him..."

"Why's he going to hurt him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Both men turned and found Cody standing in the doorway, eyes blazing as he glared at them demanding, "Tell me! Why are you going to hurt Evan?"

"He's not going to hurt anyone," Randy faked a smile to reassure Cody but failing.

"Bullshit, what's going on here," Cody blocked the door way.

"I want the little one," John spoke drunkenly.

"John's a little tipsy Cody he thinks he can have Evan. I think we might have let Evan have at John instead," Randy gave a wink to the younger man. "Get my drift," Randy winked and Cody scowled. "Baby, do it," Randy snarled when Cody didn't move.

"He's better not break anything," Cody left the room worrying that whatever Randy had originally planned would back fire on him.

"Think you're smart you told him to get restraints out for me," John grabbed Randy by the arms making it so the tattooed couldn't move. "You think I'm that drunk I can't read between the lines."

"I knew you understood what I told Cody, I wanted you too," Randy smirked. "We're just going to overpower those two and use the restraints on them," Randy purred trying to mesmerize John with his grey blue eyes. "Then I'll watch you do as you please."

John smiled Randy's words made him feel warm that Randy wanted to please him more than his boys that there was still that chance that he could win Randy back. Randy on the other hand knew the game he was playing and neither John nor his boys knew truly the only side Randy was on was his own.

In the main bedroom Evan looked up as Cody slammed the door but before he could say anything Cody spat, "They're up to something!"

"What d'ya mean?" asked Evan slowly getting to his feet.

"I mean," snarled Cody, "That they are planning to do something to us. Both of them." He gave an angry little sniff then added, "I overheard them talking, John said he wanted you and Randy..."

"What do you mean wanted me?" squeaked Evan in alarm.

"Just that," huffed Cody, "He said he wanted you, wanted to have you and..."

"No!" exclaimed Evan looking more agitated that Cody had ever seen him, "No!" repeated Evan "No I'm not...I don't want this! I don't..."

"You think I want him touching you?" snapped Cody, "You think I want him anywhere near us? I don't trust me but...but there's something going on here. Randy's face...the look in his eyes…" he worried his lower lip then glancing over at Evan he confided, "It was like Randy was trying, I don't know there's something we don't know."

"Yeah well," yapped Evan, "One thing I do know..." he didn't hear the door open behind him and he certainly didn't realize both Randy and John had stepped into the bedroom as he yelled angrily, "… I am not going to be forced to whore myself out to John just to please Randy!"

"You're not going to have to," John bowed his head and Cody and Evan spun around to see John and Randy. "Randy talked some sense into me," John smiled soft letting his blue eyes lock with Evan's. John knew Randy's plan well at least the plan he had been told in the spare room. Right now he need to act like he just wanted the Viper, make it look like he wasn't interested in the two twinks then they would get jealous of how Randy was feeling and want him too. "I was a little too drunk I'm starting to sober up and I'm sorry."

Cody didn't believe John but Evan was more trusting, "Ok, just know we're not sleeping with you we're just here to play with each other while you two do your thing."

"That's right," Randy left John's side and pulled Cody and Evan to him. "You two are just going to be playful kitties like a live action porn for John and I. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know Randy," Cody just wasn't feeling like Randy and John were telling the truth not after what happened in the room but he knew he and Evan wouldn't be able to take John and Randy if the two of them rushed them so he had no choice. "Ok."

"Good give us a little striptease. Johnny come get on the bed with me," Randy flopped down on to the bed waving John over.

John padded over sitting on the edge of the bed watching interestedly as the two boys moved to the centre of the room. Cody was looking less that happy but Evan was smiling the trusting young man totally unaware of the plotting swirling around him.

Glaring at Randy Cody pulled Evan towards him, and cupping the smiling face he murmured, "Puppy..." before kissing him firmly on the mouth. Evan melted against him, the smaller man flowing into his arms. Wrapping his arms around Cody's waist Evan pulled back and smiled up at him.

From the bed Randy gave a satisfied growl, he loved watching the boys make out nothing turned him on quicker or harder. Stretching a little so his body rubbed against John's upright body, Randy rumbled, "Boys - why don't you help each other take off those tops."

Cody glared at him then shifted his attention to Evan as the small man slid his hands under the soft material of his shirt. Smiling Evan grinned at his other lover. Stepping closer he ground his hips against Cody thigh murmuring, "Stop frowning. Nothing is going to happen."

Cody didn't reply. He was watching John and Randy out of the side of his eye and the look he saw flash between the two older men did nothing to reassure him. However before he could vocalize his concern Evan dipped his head down and stared to press a line of hot kisses along the top of his waistband the talent tongue along his skin making Cody moan in pure desire.

On the bed John glanced at Randy a pang of jealously ripping at his heart as he saw the lust on Randy's face as he watched the boys make out. Turning back he gave a little growl wandering how long he'd have to wait before he got to have his own make out session.

Randy caught John's jealous look and knew he had to play it smart if his plan was to work and then he would have his cake that lay next to him and the sweet frosting of his boys too. Randy let his fingers dance down John's dress shirt to the button of the older man's pants. "Those look a little tight Johnny," Randy popped the button of John's pants lowering the fly.

"So do yours," John did the same to Randy opening his pants. Both men lay side by side watching Cody and Evan make out like live action porn as they wrapped their hands around the other's cock. The boys saw the two men jacking each other off to their performance Evan smiled feeling safer due to what he was seeing however Cody just wasn't ready to trust.

"Aren't you two wearing too much?" Evan giggled at the men on the bed as Cody felt like growling at him. The fact that the two older men had their clothes on and just their pants unfastened meant they were safe. When the clothes all came off they could be in trouble.

"What do you think John?" Randy smirked and kissed John's neck.

"I think, if they wants us naked then they should come get us naked," John turned his head to steal a kiss from Randy.

Cody almost growled as he watched John devour Randy's mouth. That wasn't the kiss of a drunken fumble that was the kiss of a lover who knew what to do to get the most out of their partner. Grabbing Evan's arm he hissed, "Be careful! I don't trust him and if I'm honest I don't trust Randy when he's around either!"

Evan blinked at him in surprise sputtering "Cody! Randy wouldn't do anything... Baby he...you're way too suspicious," chuckled Evan going up on tiptop to kiss Cody's' mouth, "Baby please it's just going to be fun the four of just mucking around."

"I don't think so," whispered Cody his arm automatically curling around Evan's shoulders pulling him closer. An all too visual sign of how nervous he felt.

Evan shook his head and pulling away from his lover he turned to the bed and called, "Hey! If you want a hand getting undressed you need to leave some space so I can get at the buttons."

John broke the kiss with Randy but without breaking eye contact with his lover, he drawled. "Oh that's' okay little guy, there more than enough room for you up here..." He slowly turned and gave Evan with such a hungry stare even Randy gulped a bit. But Evan didn't seem to notice, he just gave a little giggle and slowly clambered up onto the mattress and started crawling his way towards them.

Evan slid between the two older men, Randy turning him so his back was pressed to the Viper's chest and he was met with John's longing stare. "What good puppy," Randy purred kissing the dark as he ran a hand down Evan's side.

Cody moved towards the bed not sure where he should position himself in case the need to protect Evan arose. Cody notices Randy staring at him and motioned with his eyes to John. Cody observed that John is not touching Evan and that the arm that was across Evan's body was only there to reach over to stroke Randy's bicep. Cody wasn't sure but moved to the bed and spooned behind Randy not wanting to touch John at all.

"Codes," Randy turned his head and kissed his young lover knowing it would make John's jealousy rise. "Evan, puppy, I think Johnny wants you to start undressing him but there is a rule to tonight," Randy looked Cody in the eyes and turned back to Evan dripping kisses over Evan's neck.

"What's the rule?" Evan squirmed as Randy's talented tongue tickled him behind the ear.

"If you or Cody touch John then he get to touch you back in a similar manner," Randy rolled pulling his boys on his chest making sure they looked him in the eye. "Example you rub John's abs he gets to rub your, you kiss him well he's allowed to kiss back. That's the rule, further you go the further he can go," Randy smiled. "But of course I can do whatever I want to both of you," it was that last sentence that made Cody sure that this wasn't a fair game.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan giggled still totally unaware of Cody's uneasiness. Twisting around he stole a kiss from Randy, not hearing the soft sigh from John. Pulling back Evan asked softly, "Does that mean if I do this…" he reached out and ran a hand down John's clothed chest, giggling a little as he did before finishing, "…then he can do it back to me?"

"Yeah," rumbled Randy, nuzzling Evan's hair his eyes locking with John half daring half pleading with his older lover not to ruin the night.

"Cool," Evan looked at John and wriggling some more against Randy he grinned. "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to touch me?"

John gave a lopsided grin and reached out running his hand down Evan's exposed chest pausing to run a finger around a bronze nipple. Evan shivered rolling his hips against Randy's.

"He didn't touch you like that!" snapped Cody. He was sitting up on the far side of the bed, his eyes fixed on John and he looked less than pleased.

"I know," replied John goofily. "But he's bare-chested and I'm not and besides I only stroked it lightly...don't think he' complaining are you...Puppy?"

"You don't get to call him that!" exclaimed Cody bitchily.

"Cody!" barked Randy, turning to glare at his youngest lover. Locking his eyes with Cody he growled angrily, "Stop being a bitch! Either behave or get out!"

"Baby its ok," purred Evan. "Randy said in a similar manner and he can call me my pet name I don't mind," Evan turned and leaned over Randy's side to touch Cody's face. "Relax we're all going to have some harmless fun. Besides I touched him first I knew what I was doing."

"Evan," Cody frowned and wrinkled his forehead. Evan leaned further over his groin and Randy's coming together and Evan's ass sticking out enough to rub against John's. Randy saw the body contact and mouthed to John to wait to which John nodded and brushed his fingers over Randy's lips.

"Puppy, baby, we all have too many clothes on. Puppy look after John just remember the rules," Randy smiled turning to Cody. "Baby," Randy pulled Cody to him so that he could distract the younger man from Evan returning to undress John.

"Randy I don't," Cody was hushed but Randy's kiss.

"If you don't touch him he can't touch you," Randy whispered. "That's why I made the rule. But I hope you'll touch me because I really want to touch you," Randy tugged at the button at the top of Cody's pants popping it.

"I always want your touch," Cody returned the favor popping Randy's button but trying to not let himself get too comfortable in Randy's arms when John and Evan were playing behind the tattooed back.

While Randy distracted Cody, John was staring into the soft trusting eyes of Evan. As the small man wriggled closer John watched him closely. He watched as the compact fighter smiled at him before brining a hand up and trailing it down his clothed chest. Leaning closer Evan chuckled, "You really do have too many clothes…"

He tugged the bottom of John's t-shirt up and started to undress the older man. John just lay there enjoying the attention of the small man. His drink addled brain telling him he should seize his chance for some physical contact before it was taken away but as he went to touch Evan shook his head giggling, "Uh ah not yet! I haven't touched you and you already used up your one touch."

John pouted at him, exaggerating the move so much that Evan giggled slapping John's now bare chest teasing, "Aww that is so cute!"

John sighed then shivered as Evan ghosted a hand along his neck the clever fingers just brushing the scar on his neck. Balling his fists John fought every instinct to pounce knowing Randy wanted him to take it slow but Evan was making it harder and harder to obey.

Evan leant down and blew hot breath over John's neck chuckling at the soft groan that John gave. He felt hands closing around his waist and wriggled free, a hand pressing down on John's chest as he shook his head chiding" Behave! No touching till I touch you!"

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and whispering, "Kiss me…" He hated the almost desperate note in his voice. He hated as well the fact Evan pulled back blinking at him in surprise.

Evan saw the pain in John's eyes as did Randy. Randy wanted his boys to welcome John, welcome his old lover so that they could heal John's broken heart. Randy wanted all four of them to be able to love and trust but he knew his boys were wary after John's drunken comments and that this was a chess game where every move in the game was checkmate status.

"Evan it's up to you," Randy murmured. "If you don't want to switch spots with me," Randy lightly touched Evan's shoulder hopping his lover would give John at least a simple kiss. That one thing that he knew would make John feel welcome in this bed.

Evan thought about it, Randy had put the power in his hands and he knew Cody would be unhappy if he kissed John. Yet he had a feeling that a kiss to the older man would please his other lover greatly. Evan looked at John in those sad blue eyes, he felt sorry for the older man. A part of him knew he was drunk and probably didn't mean his comments earlier. However John was still tipsy and Evan just wasn't sure how John might react to the kiss.

Evan took a deep breath and leaned into John just brushing his lips over his.

John froze at the soft kiss. His eyes were wide open staring at Evan as the small man slowly pulled back. Giving him a soft smile Evan asked, "Was that what you want?"

John was still for a moment then without warning his hand lashed out catching Evan around the back of the head and dragged him back down. Smashing their lips together. John kissed the now struggling smaller man his tongue licking along Evan's lips begging for entry.

Feeling the movement beside him Randy glanced over and swore. Cody – who had been under Randy looked over as well and shouted," Hey get off him!"

John released Evan instantly. The small man shooting backwards absently wiping his mouth with the back of his hand the dark chocolate eyes flashing with anger as he spat, "I didn't use my tongue!"

"I told you he was up to no good!" yelled Cody fighting to get up from under Randy. Randy swore and using his full body to keep Cody in place as he soothed firmly," Cody calm down!" He looked over glaring at John before looking at Evan and asking fondly, "Puppy, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Evan glared at John then seeing a strange look in John's face he shook his head slowly murmuring, "No...No he ...he just surprised that's all. I wasn't excepting…" his voice faded and he gave a little chuckle before adding firmly, "Randy go back to pleasing Baby and I'll.." he looked at John a little strangely before forcing himself to finish,"…see if I can't get John to behave."

Randy nodded and cupped Cody's face make the aqua eyes focus on him and not what was happening on the other side of the bed. Cody was finding hard to get lost in the sea of grey blue that he normally recklessly sailed on so worried about if John would snap and force himself on Evan with something more than a simple kiss. He knew he shouldn't worry because Randy was here with him too but there was something slightly amiss in that eyes of the Viper that bothered him.

Evan studied John's face trying to get a read on the man that lay parallel to him. "Are you going to play fair or am I ending the game," Evan gave John a seriously look his chocolate brown eyes darker than normal.

"I will play fair," John put on his best hang dog expression trying to re-earn the trust of the small man often compare to a young dog.

"Ok," Evan wiggled closer to John. "Then let's try this one move at a time," Evan let one finger trail down center of John's chest. "Your move," Evan smiled as John gentle repeated the touch but tempting fate and tried two fingers instead of one.

"Oops, I didn't do it right," John teased gain a giggle.

"I think I can let that little slip go, just be a good boy," Evan moved even closer.

John grinned as Evan reached out this time pressing his whole hand flat on John's breast bone. Trailing his whole hand down Evan moved it round to caress John's waist his fingers trailing over the waist band of John's dress trousers. John gulped as the talented fingers moved back up his chest pausing just short of his neck. Evan smiled at him – soft, warm trusting smile that actually tugged at John's heart. Maybe, he thought, maybe it he wasn't obsessed with Randy maybe he would have been pursuing the small man currently being so tender with him.

"Your turn," chuckled Evan adding cheekily. "Unless you're bored of me already."

"No!" exclaimed John grinning like a fool, "No, not bored of you...just thinking..."

"Ooh dangerous," teased Evan shuffling closer losing his body contact with Randy and Cody.

John smiled loving the way Evan was almost pressed against him. Reaching out his pressed his large hand to Evan's chest stunned at how huge it looked against the small man. He moved it down again watching in amazement as his hand covered Evan's entire hip. He left his hand on Evan's small hip the fingers sliding over absently caressing the firm backside. He looked up silently asking Evan permission to slide his hand round further to cup the pert backside.

"Not yet," Evan winked and let his fingers graze down John's back toying with John's waist band more. Cody and Randy were still making out on the other side of the bed but both of their eyes were open and glued to John and Evan.

Evan finally moved his hands to John's ass rubbing the round firm buttocks and giving it a squeeze. Cody wished Evan would be less giving to the older man, not liking that Cena could now touch Evan's ass. Randy on the other hand was very pleased with how playful Evan was being, his plan with the game was working slowly. Yet Randy still needed to convince Cody to play along and the younger man was being too stubborn tonight.

Randy had been rutting against Cody the whole time they had been kissing but he was only getting a luke warm response from Cody. Usually Cody would happily grind against him in competition with Evan for the Viper's affection not tonight though. Randy could tell Cody was still worried for Evan and not desiring John in their bed. He needed a new idea to get Cody to remove the stick from his ass and become just as playful as Evan was being.

With a soft sigh he pulled back from Cody and staring down at the younger man he rumbled, "Am I losing my touch?"

"No!" breathed Cody his eyes flickering to Randy for only a moment. He still couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the men beside him. He was just waiting for John to do something to over step the mark. He jumped as he felt a hand caress then grip his groin. Snapping his head round he found himself glaring into the grey eyes he adored.

"Then pay attention," growled Randy reaching down for a kiss. Cody kissed him back but it was lacking the normal fire.

Sighing Randy pulled back then sitting up so he straddled Cody's hips he ran a hand over his shorn head before reaching over and caressing Evan's hip rumbling, "Puppy?" he waited for Evan to look at him. Ignoring the annoyed glare John was giving him, Randy continued suggestively, "Baby's uptight. He needs a little Puppy magic."

Evan grinned at him and twisting round to look at Cody he licked his lips and asked, "You want some puppy magic, Baby?"

"Hey!" protested John, drunkenly wrapping an arm over Evan's waist, "I thought I was getting the Puppy magic!"

Instantly the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees.


	5. Chapter 5

"John," Randy growled. "You will we have to take turns. Puppy look after baby," Randy crawled over the smaller man to John knowing he was going to have to work hard to keep the peace. "Johnny lets watch Puppy work some magic," Randy leaned into the older man's ear. "And maybe join in with our own."

John growled and then kissed Randy in agreement. Cody was still not happy with any of it but was happy that Evan was now safely pressed against him. Evan ran his fingers over Cody's chest and began playing with the pert pink nipples.

"Baby you need to calm down," Evan giggled giving the nipples a twist. "If you do," Evan winked at Cody wiggling his eyes brows. Cody let out sigh and started to kiss Evan letting the smaller man rut against him.

"Soon," Randy whispered shimming down to lick at John's scar. Randy looked over his should watching the young men grind and make out seeing Cody relax before turning back to John. "Kiss me?" Randy didn't have to ask twice John slid his tongue into the Vipers mouth grabbing the firm ass of the Viper.

Randy and John began mimicking Evan and Cody's actions showing the younger men how it is done before both couples separated for air. Randy sat up looking at the two younger men.

"I know that look," Cody smirked starting to feel more relaxed with Randy between Evan and John until now.

"Puppy, Baby, with mine and John's pants on may we cuddle you two while you make out?" Both men knew what Randy meant by cuddle.

Cody's face hardened slightly but before he could voice his concern Evan chuckled, "Okay but those pants stay on guys!"

"I promise," rumbled Randy leaning over to press a thankful kiss to Evan's mouth. As he pulled back he looked at Cody and asked, "You ready, Baby?"

Evan turned and seeing Cody was starting to tense up again he rolled his eyes and before anyone could think he just turned and captured Cody's face kissing the life out of him. With the boys engaged with each other Randy looked at John and smiled. Sliding up John's body Randy whispered," Play with Evan but you need to stick to the rules, I mean it Johnny. Cody's on the verge of walking and if he goes Evan will as well."

John nodded sighing as Randy slid off him. He watched as Randy slithered over the grinding bodies to take his potion on the far side his body spooning against Cody's body. Licking his lips John looked at Evan's arse his hand reaching out to caress the small muscle. Then sliding into to place he curled against smaller man his hips slowly grinding against Evan's arse. As Evan broke for air he twisted round and gave John a broad grin before being pulled back down for another kiss from a now desperate Cody.

Evan and Cody's tongues battled in each other's mouth while they touched wherever they pleased. Randy reached over the two young lovers to curl his had around John's bulging biceps using it for leverage as he rutted against Cody's ass.

Cody was lost in Evan's spell of kissing and touching he calmed and almost forgot John was behind Evan. All he could feel was Randy grinding against his ass with his rock hard clothed cock, and Evan's cock rubbing his along his own shaft.

Randy looked at John then began kissing Cody's neck and shoulders, then giving him a wink. John knew what to do he lift his hand and wrapped around Evan's arm moving closer to the young man rocking his hips in to the small peach like ass. John nuzzled his nose in Evan's hair before mimicking Randy and kissing Evan's back and neck.

"Boys do you like this," Randy moved his hand off John's arms caressing first Evan and then Cody. "Feels so nice doesn't it."

"Yeah," Both boys agreed. Randy shot John a look the older man rolled his eyes and reached over to touch Cody 's arm lightly surprised when the young man didn't flinch.

"Wouldn't this feel so much better with all our clothes off," Randy purred know only moments before he promised the pants would stay on.

Both older men waited for Cody to explode at the suggestion but he didn't. He didn't react. He just kept kissing Evan rutting against his small lover almost ignoring the others. Evan though looked at Randy, the chocolate eyes clouding with worry. Randy smiled softly and reaching over caressed Evans hip his fingers squeezing the firm flesh. Slowly Evan relaxed and nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as Cody started to attack his neck, the younger man knowing just where to bite to make Evan arch with delight.

Randy smiled and nodded at John. They both slid off the bed and they met at the foot. Sliding his hands onto John's hips Randy leant in and whispered, "Been ages since I got to strip you."

John gave a lopsided smile, groaning as Randy caressed his hips. Within seconds they were both stark naked. Sliding back together Randy ground his hips against John's hips and rumbled, "Be patient with them, don't rush it."

John stared at Randy a moment then slowly realizing he had to play by the rules he gave a slow, almost sad nod. As Randy stepped away John followed him. Catching Randy's arm, John stroked it for a moment before looking up and giving Randy his best pathetic puppy pout he asked miserably, "But when do I get what I came for, Randy?"

"Boys," Randy spoke but neither of the two men on the bed looked up at him they were lost in their own world. "John and I will be right back," Randy took John's hand and led the older man to the walk in closet. Leading him through the closet Randy opened a hidden door and brought John into a private room. "We can go about getting what you want one of two ways."

"And what are the ways?" John folded his arms over his broad chest eyeing up Randy's naked form. Randy shut the door and locked motioning John to come to the far side of the private room so if the boys got noisy they wouldn't be heard.

"Well way one is to continue like we are now have patience and they start begging both of us. The you can play with my puppy and I'll take my baby boy. I thought we could face them at each other while we fucked them," Randy knelt down.

"I like the let them face each other part but my patience is wearing thin what's plan b?" John watched Randy open a low draw and pull out a variety of objects.

"Plan b can be broken into two options," Randy deposited his stash on the counter. "But both involve using certain means to make the boys let go of their inhibitions."

"I'm listening," John smirked. Randy took a deep breath he done this to his boys once before but they knew about it and said yes to it.

"We drug them. We can, A. Get the high with a little of this," Randy shook a Ziploc back of marijuana. "Or one of these," Randy opened a pill bottle and spilled the contents on to the counter.

"Roofies?" John gave a dark laugh.

"Yeah, so what's it going to be," Randy walked over and wrapped his arms around John's thick neck and then lift his body up to wrap one of his legs around John's waist. "Lover?"

John stared at Randy then growled and wrapping his arms around Randy, lifting him up, he breathed, "What did you call me?"

"Lover," replied Randy his voice dripping with sexual promise. Leaning forward he started to pepper John's face with kisses. John groaned loudly his hand clutching at Randy's arse bucking his hips against the firm flesh. Randy lapped at John's lips then asked seductively," Well, what's it to be?"

John blinked trying desperately to think but the need despair and drink were all battling in his brain and without thinking, he drawled, "Drug'em. I want them I want my fun!"

Randy's face was split by a wicked smirk. Running his tongue along John's lower lip he breathed,"you won't be disappointed Johnny. When the boys lets go when they really let go...fuck…they're almost too much for me to handle."

"Really?" squeaked John his eyes widening with the idea that anyone was too much for Randy.

"Yeah," sighed Randy. "Those two can get filthy at times," the smile lighting up his face was enough to make John groan with lust.

Slowly Randy disengaged from the embrace and leaning back against the counter he rumbled, "We'll need to get them drinking. Why don't you go and grab a few beers," he paused running his hand up and down John's chest before adding softly, "And get your arse back to me as quick as possible."

John gave a goofy grin and asked,"Why, you going to miss me?"

"Of course, always do," Randy let the last words trail off as John closed the door. Randy took one of the pills and then removed a knife from the draw. Carefully he split the pill in two as he knew one full pill would knock out the boys completely and he just wanted them high and more willing to play.

Randy eyed up the bag of weed he had taken out and was so tempted to make a spliff thinking he needed it to calm down from all the emotions running through him but instead put it back in the draw with the pill bottle and closed it. He would fight his feelings the natural way tonight.

Randy was still in love with John, just as much as he loved Cody and Evan. He knew everyone just seen him as a cold manipulative bastard that just used people but it wasn't the truth. Randy needed different people for different reasons and he loved them all. He resented himself for neglecting John because in his mind and heart he never left him but at the time he need someone to dominate and someone he felt like could protect in his life and that was Cody and Evan.

Now that need was well satisfied and while he still wanted it he also wanted John back in his life to fill that last piece. The piece of him that needed to feel submissive. While he could let Cody and Evan top him it just wouldn't carry the same emotions to him as it did with John.

"Earth to Randy you in there," Randy was shake from his thoughts has John stood behind him holding four bottles of beer. John gave him an almost apologetic grin and as Randy took a bottle from him John asked, "Are you sure about this?" Randy tilted his head but said nothing. "I mean..." stammered John, "We're talking about drugging them I mean that's like…"

"John it's okay," soothed Randy reaching out to caress the thick shoulder, "They'll be fine about it look we're only giving them a tiny amount not even enough to really notice I just want them to relax okay. You trust me don't you?"

John eyed him wearily. While he might love randy he was also slightly nervous of him. He knew there was a darker side of Randy a side that could be nasty, wicked and cruel but right then if he was honest he didn't care. He had waited so long for the chance to have Randy in his bed again he was willing to do whatever it took. Even if that meant spiking the drinks of two friends.

"Well?" asked Randy slithering closer, "Don't you?" His breath caressed John's cheek.

Barely able to suppress the groan that bubbled in his throat John whispered, "Of course I trust you with my life."

The sheer honesty of the whisper made Randy shiver and without thinking he leant, forward pressing his lips to John's murmuring, "Then trust me on this. You're going to love what's about to happen"

Randy pulled back from John with the two bottle taking the two halves of pill he dropped them in the bottles of beer. "I will give the boys their drinks. Don't worry if I take a sip from each it's just to gain their trust, Johnny."

"Ok," John followed Randy back into the bedroom through the closet passage.

"Well boys nice to see we were missed," Cody and Evan were both drenched in sweat rutting against one another, moaning on the center of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just keeping the mood going," Evan panted while Cody kissed at his neck.

"You both look so hot," Randy got on the bed with the bottles in his hand. "Want a drink?" Randy took on of the bottles to his lips and took a tiny sip tempting Evan with it.

"Sure," Randy gave the bottle he didn't drink from to the more trusting Evan. Evan took the bottle and took a very good swig John watched the young man's adam apple bob up and down as he swallowed. 

John sat on the bed behind Randy holding his and Randy's non spiked beer. "Baby," Randy purred sliding over to Cody pressing the cold bottle to the younger man's abs getting a hiss from him. "Thirsty?" 

"Maybe," Cody sat up so he was face to face with the Viper. Randy took another drink from the bottle but this time held the liquid in his mouth leaning in he kissed Cody letting the spiked drink all go into Cody's mouth.

"Here Baby," Randy gave Cody the other bottle. Cody took it and he too without question drank from it.

"Where's yours and John's?" Cody questioned after chugging half the bottle.

"I've got'em," replied John passing Randy his bottle," Didn't trust this lump not to drop all of them if he tried to carry all three." 

Cody smiled slightly but eh was still eyeing John wearily. Evan on the other hand was grinning broadly. His tongue kept flickering out licking his bottom lip, drawing back in to worrying with his teeth. Randy frowned and reaching over brushed a finger of Evan's neck rumble, "Puppy?"

Even turned and looked at him blushing slightly. Randy cocked his head questioningly nearly cheering when Evan leant forward and whispered in his ear, "Can I snuggle John?"

Struggling not to burst out laugh Randy brushed a soft loving kiss onto Evan's cheek and whispered back, "You can sit anywhere you Evan." 

Evan grinned then before Cody or John could react he crawled over and settled into on john's lap, one arm slung around john's thick neck as he took another a gulp of spiked drink. John looked wide eyed at Randy who simply smirked watching as his small lover wriggled into place on John's lap the small body rubbing against John's large bulk. John slowly reached up with his free hand cupping Evan's face. Turning it towards him, he asked softly, "You comfy?"

Evan grinned at him and leant in nuzzling his face against John's cheek and chuckled, "Very but it would be even better if you held in place so I don't fall"

John was only too pleased to oblige and sliding a large arm around Evans waist, he pulled the giggling man closer absently rutting against Evan's backside drawing out a long low purr of approval from the now drunken man in his lap.

Randy pulled Cody on to his lap so they were face to face. Randy taking a drink of his beer silently encouraging Cody to take another drink of his spiked bottle. Cody took the bait and took another good drink of beer before nuzzling Randy's neck. 

Cody was feeling fuzz and more buzzed than he should off a single bottle of beer the small part of his mind scream at him he and Evan were in Randy's trap but the rest of him was feeling too good to listen. Randy finger tips ghosted over Cody's back down to the split in the round peach like ass letting his index finger graze the pucker entrance.

"Lube?" Cody nipping at Randy's pulse point. 

"Just have another sip you won't feel my finger," Randy whispered as he looked over at John and Evan who were watching intently. Their eyes on the two, while they rutted a gentle rhythm, John smirking at Randy showing his pleasure that the plan was working.

Randy rubbed his index finger in small circles around Cody's entrance. "You know that bottles empty now," Randy took Cody's beer bottle and set it aside along with his half drank one. "Evan how's your beer?" 

"Gone," the younger man giggle and squirmed in John's lap.

"Good, John let's play," Randy laughed.

John gave a low giggle then capturing Evan's face, he turned it towards him. Lunging forward he pressed a wet kiss against Evan's lips, driving forward to devour the now buzzed Evan's mouth. Cody frowned slightly, his mouth opening to protest but at that moment Randy's finger slid in, forcing its way past the tight muscle making him hiss with near-pain. Rising up he crashed into Randy's body his arms wrapping round Randy's neck. Randy slowly eased the finger out then pushed back in whispering, "That's it baby, take it take like a good boy."

"Fuck..." hissed Cody whimpering. "Randy lube please..."

Randy didn't reply but the wicked smirk twisting his lips said more than enough. 

Evan pulled back shaking his head slightly blinking rapidly as he tried to compute what had just happened. The only trouble was John wasn't giving him time to think. Without warning a large hand slid down Evan's chest and started to caress and fondly him, clever fingers working his already hardening erection teasing it to full strength. He blushed as John drawled, "Damn it! Never knew you were packing that lot into those cute little tights."

Evan hissed as John's thumb swirled over the head of his shaft and asked drunkenly, "What did you think I had in there, then?"

"No idea," replied John slowly shifting position so he could lay Evan on the bed. Looming over the smaller man he put both hands either side of Evan's head and grinned, "But I'm gonna enjoy finding out if it's as delicious as it looks." 

Then before Evan could stop him, John just bent down and devoured him whole. Evan swore under his breath John's mouth felt so wet and warm wrapped around his cock. The older man definitely had cock sucking experience, most likely with Randy. John easily took Evan down to the back of his throat humming once it touched to send more vibrations down the shaft. 

"Like John's talented mouth Puppy?" Randy smiled crooking his dry finger back and forth in Cody's hole getting the other man moaning his name. 

"Oh yeah," Evan gasped pushing his hips up wanting more of John's mouth.

"Johnny, do that thing to his tip, you know," Randy then turned his attention back to Cody kissing the dark hair. His spare hand running his blunt nailed up and down the firm back. 

John obliged Randy's request and lifted up so only the tip of Evan's cock was in his mouth. Slow John flicked his teeth up and down over the ridge of the flared head sending shocks of pleasure through Evan. 

"Fuck that's amazing," Evan clawed at the sheets the drug making his inhibitions fly away more and more with every graze of John's teeth. Cody and Evan were both slipping away into a dream like state where they had the most amazing sexual men doing wonderful things to them.

"Two Randy," Cody moaned no longer wishing for lube loving the rough feel of the single finger.

Randy smirk slightly and nuzzling Cody's throat he growled, "How about we skip two and just got with..." Without warning he drove in with three fingers. Cody gave a pained gurgle arching against Randy his head falling back at the delicious – albeit drug assisted – pain tinged pleasure flooded his body. Randy pressed a biting kiss to Cody's exposed neck hissing, "You look so beautiful like this."

Evan's face was twisting his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to clear the pleasurable fog that was settling over him. At the back of his mind something was wrong he knew that but it was so hard to think as John expertly sucked him off. He gave a low mew whimpering with need as John slowly pulled off his cock letting it slip from his mouth with a plop. Flaring his hands over Evan's hips John grind and asked, "Can I go lower?"

Evan frowned at him then gasped as John simply slid down his body and started to lick at his entrance. Within second Evan was writhing on the mattress his body twisting and turning bucking uncontrollably as John teased him to the very brink with just his tongue. 

Looking over Randy smiled, still pumping his fingers in and out of Cody's body. Randy reached over and caressing John's shoulder he whispered, "Johnny…" He waited for John to look at him before continuing. "Top drawer there's a toy use it on him – it'll make him come apart for you and after that he won't care what you do to him." He held John's gaze silently giving permission for John to do whatever he wanted to his smaller lover.

John crawled up Evan's body opening the draw reaching in he felt something long and slender. It had to be the toy Randy was talking about. Pulling it out John smiled seeing the long slender vibrator. "You like this?" John smiled showing the toy to Evan.

"Yeah," Evan moaned and spread his legs. John moved back down between the open legs and rubbed the head against Evan's hole. 

"John, wait till it's inside to turn it on," Randy smirked opening and closing his fingers with in Cody opening his body more.

"Why does Puppy get the massager," Cody whined as he grinded on the fingers.

"Baby, do you want a toy to or this," Randy took Cody's hand and set it on his cock. John had the massager eased up into Evan but saw Evan was staring at Cody and Randy his lips pouted and eyes sad. "See Cody, Puppy's jealous of what you can have. But Evan," Randy bent down and kissed the highfliers lips. "Johnny is going to make you purr, now." 

John twisted the dial on the end of the vibrator turning it on to medium speed Evan arched up off the bed moaning out but to John's dismay it wasn't a moan for him, but a moan of Randy's name.

John's face fell as Evan continued to moan out, writhing on the toy whispering Randy's name. One hand inching across the bed so his fingers tips brushed Randy's thigh. It was like a knife to John's heart and it did things to him. He frowned and gave a little snarl. Not that anyone else heard because at that moment Randy lifted Cody up spread the firm globes and pulled him down ramming his cock deep inside the younger man.

Cody's scream of surprised pleasure echoed around the room and John saw to his dismay Evan watching the other couple. The brown eyes glued to his other lovers and paying no attention whatsoever to him. Feeling something snap inside John suddenly knew he wanted the small fighter's attention solely on him. With a grunt he ripped the toy out of Evan gaining his full attention. Grabbing Evan by the legs John hauled him down the bed sliding off the end so he was standing with Evan perched on the end. Lifting Evan's legs up he huffed, "You know it's nice to pay attention to the one actually pleasing you!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Evan frowned totally unaware of the fact he had been saying Randy's' name. Despite the drug in his system he could tell something was wrong. John's eyes - normally sparkling with laugher – were dark with passion. A passion that scared Evan. He tried to pull back but John kept hold of his legs lifting them up even higher so they rested on his broad shoulders. Then leaning forward he rolled Evan in two and as his shaft nudged at Evan's entrance he growled, "Let's see if you can ignore this!"

Evan cried out his screech echoing in Randy's ears as John entered the smaller man roughly. John gave Evan no time at all to adjust before snapping his hips in and out. Randy saw Evan claw at the blankets his body being shaken. Looking up Randy observed John's eyes they were dark lust filled Randy in all his years of knowing John had never seen them. 

"Faster Randy," Cody moaned into his lover's ear. Randy noticing he had greatly slowed his pace since his attention was focused on Evan's whimpers of pleasure or was it pain. Randy started fucking Cody harder. Every now and again looking to Evan trying to read his face but he just couldn't tell as the smaller man's face was so scrunched up.

"John," Randy grumbled and gasped as at the moment he chosen to speak Cody clenched his ass around his cock.

"What," John panted not giving up is hard, fast pace.

"Pull out of him I have an idea I want to try on the," Randy smirked but in reality he wanted Evan to have a breather just to make sure the small body was talking John's brute force.

"No," John snarled and pressed his large hands on Evan's shoulders as the pummeling continued.

Randy gasped as John started to fuck Evan even harder than he'd ever seen John work before. Evan was nearly screaming with each thrust the flexible body totally rolled in two, his thighs pressed hard into his chest. With a snarl John bought a large forearm across and pressed down forcing Evan' face to side hissing, "Shut up. Stop screaming just take it...just take what I'm giving you."

Evan was starting to panic. He couldn't get free and suddenly he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to breathe let alone scream properly. So he just tried to reach out trying vainly to touch Cody, to safety.

Cody though was too lost in his own drug induced world to notice what was really happening – all he knew was that Randy wasn't fucking him nearly hard enough. Just as Randy as about to pull, out his concern for Evan overwhelming everything else, Cody started to ride him hard. Randy threw his head back groaning loudly as Cody fucked himself on his shaft. 

It was only when John moved position and Evan could draw air into his lungs that Evan's stifled yelps became full screams for help. As one Cody and Randy looked over to the other side of the bed both gasping when they saw what John was really doing to Evan and the terrified state Evan was really in.

Cody didn't move stunned by what he was seeing the force of John on Evan. Randy pushed Cody off his shaft and grabbed John's hair. "Stop! Stop John, you are fucking raping him," Randy snarled and slapped John across the face. 

Cody even though drugged fogged was able to grab one of John's arms and holding it back long enough for Evan to remove his body from under John's scrambling to the top of the bed. "That bitch deserved it," John growled "I was pleasuring him and he called for you," John growled as spit flew from his mouth with his words. 

"Then you spank the bitch, not what you did," Randy pressed his forehead to John's. Cody moved beside Evan now both of them securely behind Randy. 

"Evan you ok?" Cody saw flecks of red between Evan's legs and worry washed over him. Worry that if Randy saw what he might do to John, and worry for any pain Evan might be in.

"Yes," he whimpered and cuddled against Cody. Hearing his boy's conversation Randy's looked back and saw the blood.

"You want to rape someone, use all your brute strength?" Randy's head snapped back to meet John's eyes. "Fuck me Johnny, rape me ass now if that's what you want," Randy grabbed John's head. "Not my boys this is between you and me all of this," Randy kissed John. His words were true this was about them and not Cody and Evan. Randy started all this with his note, a note he wrote because he just missed having John in his life. Now John was here and it wasn't his John, the John he thought his boys would welcome with open arms. No Randy's John was missing and he needed to find him fast. "What's it going to be John? Going to rape me?"

John stared opened eyed as Randy kissed him. It was a painful kiss lacking any affection or feeling other than sheer anger. Pulling back with a snarl Randy growled, "Well, John?"

Slowly Randy's words sank through the fog that had descended on his mind. He blinked slowly then breathed. "Rape…I…"

Slowly – almost reluctantly - he looked past Randy. He looked past the furious Viper who was shaking with rage and saw the others. He saw how Evan was being cradled against Cody, the younger man stroking Evan's hair trying to calm him down and sooth his pain. Letting his eyes drift down John saw the already visible bruises on Evan's throat, he saw the all too obvious hand prints on the small biceps and as his eyes continued to travel lower John found it increasingly hard to breathe. Because there in awful contrast against the pale skin of Evan's thighs was the crimson evidence of what he had been doing.

He pulled away from Randy putting space between him and the bed, needing to escape the looks Randy and Cody were giving him. Everything had gone wrong. He couldn't barely think all he was aware of was the fact he'd being hurting Evan. Not like when he hurt Randy that had been an accident but this time he'd actually been intentionally hurting Evan. Even going so are as to enjoy the feelings the attack had created. He shook his head, staring unseeingly at Randy, murmuring, "No...God no...What have...I...I just wanted…" he screwed his eyes shut fighting hard not to break down as the realization of what he had been doing sank in.

"You were raping him," growled Randy, sliding off the bed and slithering towards John, "I invited you into our bed to play and you end up fucking raping one of my boys..John…why? Answer me!" demanded Randy griping John's chin and forcing it up. "Answer me! Why?"

"I just lost control," John crumpled to his knees. "I just, so tired of being ignored," John covered his face with his hands. Randy left his bed and went to the floor to sit in front of John. 

"This is my fault I should have never offered this," Randy huffed trying. "You weren't ready for this," Randy closed his eyes his plan had failed with what had just transpired he wasn't going to be have his perfect relationship.

Cody and Evan moved to the edge of the bed looking down at the two older men not sure to speak or stay silent the effects of the pills they had been slipped still fogging their minds.

"I just want to be," John sobbed behind his hands. Randy just didn't know what to do this was not his area of expertise, not when it came to matters of the heart .Especially when his own heart was breaking and tearing with conflict between the man on the floor and the two men looking down at him from the bed.

"Evan, how are you puppy?" Randy asked not taking his eyes off John.

"Okay," came the reply from the bed.

"Cody, go get him washed up," Randy blinked still transfixed on the sobbing John.

Cody nodded even though Randy wasn't looking at him. He slid of the bed first wobbling slightly, a lasting residual effects of the drug both boys had been slipped. Evan though was slower to move and as he eased himself towards the edge of the bed he couldn't help the pained hiss and the stifled cry that escaped his lips. 

Instantly Randy's head snapped around staring at him. Frowning he growled, "Puppy I thought you said you were okay."

"I was until I tried to move," replied Evan his voice thick with pain, "I just...I just need a hand getting off the bed I…" he gave another yelp as he finally swung his legs down.

Standing up he clung to Cody's offered arm breathing deeply he looked at Randy the dark chocolate eyes swimming with unshed tears and tried to give a comforting smile. It didn't work. Randy was up and at his side in a second. Cupping Evans face he searched his small lovers face then slowly ran a hand down Evan's back. He slid it under the pert backside growling in his throat when he felt the slick mess John had left. It was only as he pulled his hand away he saw the specs of fresh blood. Bowing his head he growled, "Cody get Evan to the bathroom clean him up and make sure..." his voice faltered on the words and not waiting nodded warping an arm around Evan and guiding his unsteady lover towards the bathroom. 

Randy waited for the door to close before he turned to look at John. And when he did John actually gulped with fear.

"John," Randy's voice was cold emotionless. "It was just a word," Randy began. "I wanted you to fuck him, but I meant with some prep and just a little roughness. Evan is not built like I am, he could never handle what you did, god, fuck he thinks he's been raped," Randy rubbed his stubbly head pacing the room.

His boys would never forgive him for bringing John home. Randy didn't even want to forgive himself, but every time he glanced over at the remorseful John he remembered why he made that offer in the first place. John was alone, alone and waiting on him. They never really broke up just drifted apart and the both still had feelings for each other, deep ones. Feelings of love.

"Hit me, yell at me," John's voice cracked. "Throw something please don't be quiet," John gasped as Randy came over and hugged him. 

"Hush Johnny, I know you didn't mean it. You've had too much to drink we should have done this sober," Randy was still upset but he just couldn't hurt John anymore. Over the last two years with Evan and Cody he'd done enough pain to John. "I still," Randy paused taking a deep breath before confessing. "Love you."


	8. Chapter 8

John stared at him then shook his head exclaimed, "No! No don't do that to me! Fuck Randy I just...I…" he bowed his head then hissed, "I just fucking hurt one of your lover! Don't you dare tell me that you…" his voice caught in his throat and he gave a strangled gurgle. 

He turned obviously planning on leaving but Randy's hand lashed out grabbing his older lover and pulling him back. Wrapping his arm around Johns'; chest Randy pulled him in tight ignoring the way John was fighting the embrace. 

He pressed a kiss to the side of johns neck whispering, "Don't go. Please. John I…" He closed his eyes, rumbling, "It was my fault. I'm o sorry. We shouldn't' have done this drunk. None of us. We should have… I should have talked to the others, explained to them I should…"

"I hurt him!" exclaimed john bitterly ripping away from Randy. Turning on his one time lover John snarled, "I hurt him just like I hurt you. I don't deserve to be with anyone all I ever do is fucking hurt people. And I'm so sick of it…" Tears started to fall down John's face and it was breaking Randy's heart.

"John no," Randy reached out for the older man as the door opened and Cody and Evan returned. 

"John I'm ok," Evan smiled with a small limp seeing the man crying obviously a sign he regretted over doing it in bed. 

"No don't be nice to me, fuck," John tried to leave the room but Cody and Evan blocked the way. "Get out of the way," John shoved past the two men heading down the hall.

The party was long over and Randy's house was empty save the four of them John want nothing more to jump in Randy's pool and drown himself. John opened the patio doors and just stood in front of the pool. "No one loves me why not. Randy's got his boys and he's lying to make me happy." 

"John!" Randy came out the sliding glass door moving quickly to John's side. "Baby, Johnny, come back to me," Randy had grabbed his robe on his way to follow John and now their they stood John nude and Randy clothed in front of the pool stars shining down on them. "The boys aren't mad they just think you were drunk it's ok," Randy rubbed John's cheek. "We can all be together," Randy leaned in to kiss John.

"No," John snapped. "I don't want to share you, with them they don't know what they've got," John growled tears filling his eyes. "They don't deserve you and if I can't have you neither can they," John grabbed Randy by the throat and swung both their bodies into the pool.

Randy gasped the moment he hit the water his mouth filling with water. Struggling to get free he fought against John but the tight drip John had on his throat would relax. Panicking Randy lashed out struggling more and more to get free but the water was soaking into his robe making it heavier and heavier dragging him further and further down. John was just staring at him tears mixing with the pool water as they sank deeper into the brightly lit pool. Randy clawed at John's arm trying desperately to get free but nothing worked. Randy blinked rapidly trying to clear but everything was starting to fade as his eyes started to close he saw John mouthing "I love you…"

John watched as Randy's eyes fluttered shut then hands falling away from his arm he wanted to scream but before he could think he found himself flying backwards strong arms ripping him out of the waters embrace and forcing him to breathe. Struggling against the surprisingly strong grip, John screamed, "Let me go...leave me alone..." 

"Shut up!" ordered Evan dragging John to the side of the pool. Despite his small size Evan managed to heave the sobbing John up onto the side shoving him out of the way. Glancing back Evan saw Cody struggling to get Randy back up to the top. Diving back under the water Evan swam over and started to undo Randy's' robe the thick towelling now so heavy it simply sank to the bottom of the pool and lay there. Together they managed to get the unconscious Randy to the side of pool. Pulling Randy out they stared at him, Cody already tilting Randy's' head back as he started to administer CPR to the unresponsive viper.

"Randy," Evan shoved John to the ground and sat their wide eyed in horror at what was happening.

"Dammit Randy breath," Cody pushed on Randy's chest before going back to the mouth. Evan glared at John and crawled over to Randy's lifeless body lifting his hand into his.

"Breath, please god, breath!" Evan screamed as Cody said nothing and just continued CPR. John stood looking on at the man he loved laying on the pool deck struggling between life and death.

John was shaken he didn't know what had come over him trying to kill himself and Randy; it was like something told him he'd never be alone if they died together. Like their souls would intertwined by the tragedy.

Now there was a new tragedy for John to face a life without Randy because even if he was revived Randy would never forgive him, never want him. Those feelings made John hope that Randy would stay unconscious forever, in perfect youth and perfection to never grow old. Then John could just join him later.

Warm tears fell from John's eyes. He was a zombie he didn't even realize he was crying for Randy. So conflicted between if his tears were of joy that he would no longer share him, or tears of sadness but John was brought to reality with a sting slap to the face.

"What have you done," Evan had tears streaming down his face as Cody continued trying to revive Randy. John didn't answer. "If you love him how could you!" Evan screamed not understand why John would strangle Randy in the pool.

"Evan, call 911 get away from him, he's not stable," Cody looked up from Randy's cold body. "Go!"

"They'll never get here in time," Evan ran back to Cody and Randy's body.

"It's the cops we need," Cody whispered tears now falling from his eyes. 

"No," Evan took Randy's wrist and pressed his fingers to the vein. "No pulse, oh god, he's got no pulse."

"He's gone, I can't revive him," Cody touched the cold face.

"Let me try," Evan pushed Cody away and tried CPR. Cody looked at John who just stood there.

"You're going to pay, you will live with this everyday so help me god," Cody kept his eyes on John as he walked in to the house grabbing the cordless phone on a table that was positioned near the door. "Hello 911, I need police and ambulance there's been a murder."

6 months later…

"Why are we here," the small man looked at the tombstone.

"Because I can't let go," the man bent and touched tombstone. "You didn't have to come you know." 

"I'm here for you, not for him," he watched the taller man sit down in front of the grave. . "After what he did, I still don't get why you care," Evan whispered.

"I know, Evan can I have some time alone?" He let his fingers trace the name.

"Ok," Evan huffed and walked away.

"You loved me that much. Should have never happen like this my love, yes you are still my love," he closed his eyes. "It's my fault…if only I had," he chewed his lip. "You wouldn't have run and they wouldn't have chased you. If only I'd open my eyes a minute sooner, baby I could have fixed this helped you. I don't care what you did," he pressed his cheek to the cold marble. "That you wanted to die with me," he turned his head and kissed the stone. "You're always in my heart John."

Randy stood fighting back tears of a tragedy he caused over wanting to love and be loved. Turning he walked down the path towards Evan the young man seeing the unshed tears in Randy's eyes.

"Cody's waiting for us," Evan took Randy's hand.

"I know. I'm not going to make people wait for me any longer."


End file.
